Currently, electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers may have a touch control screen. The user may trigger operations on the touch control screen by a finger. The touch control screen has become dominant on the market of liquid crystal screens due to its convenience and pleasant use experiences.
With improvement of screen manufacturing, the touch control screen of the electronic devices becomes bigger and bigger, e.g., including a 5- or 6-inch screen on a mobile phone. When using the electronic device having such big screen with a single finger, the user sometimes cannot reach/touch certain locations on the screen due to its big size. It is thus difficult to conveniently control the screen. For example, when the user wants to control the screen with his/her left finger, the left thumb often cannot reach the top right area on the screen and the user has to use his/her right hand to reach the top right area to close or minimize current window. This is very inconvenient for users to operate.